Wakeing Beauty
by lil-spife
Summary: Cronus has some sort of twisted game planned and decides to make an old European Fairy Tale come to life, but his intended target is saved at the last minute by a stroke of Luck, and gets a new target. see inside for full summary
1. Becoming a True Hero

**A/N: **So I fell in love with Class of the Titans shortly after it came out on Teletoon and now I thought I should try my hand at writing a fanfic. I warn you it is Slash so if you really don't like it well then don't read it. Enjoy! PS. I don't own this, so don't sue!

**Summery: **Cronus has some sort of twisted game planned and decides to make an old European Fairy Tale come to life, but his intended target is saved at the last minute by a stroke of Luck, and gets a new target. Neil is under a spell of Sleeping Death and only his true love can wake him. But who is it? Will the others find the person in time to save the world? Or will Neil be asleep forever? R and R!

* * *

The shriek of the whistle was heard signaling to two young heroes to start their training. A tall young brunet lunged at the blond before him. The blond just stood there gazing at himself in a three panel gold monogrammed mirror. He stepped out of the way just in time to avoid a blow to the gut. The whistle sounded again as a balding male wearing black armor looked at the blond, as did six other pairs of eyes.

"Honestly Neil!" The male yelled at him. Neil looked up from his reflection not sure what he did wrong. "If you aren't going to make an effort then why are you still on this team?" His attacker, Jay, put his hands on his hips and sighed.

"Ares is right Neil," A purple haired boy said from behind Jay. "You never put in an effort. All you care about is yourself."

"What else is there to care about?" Neil said "A wonky ankle, Archie? Oh wait I don't have one," he started to laugh pretending like the glares he got from his teammates didn't phase him.

"Neil, if you plan to be apart of this team, then be apart of it, otherwise don't waste our time," Jay said getting really annoyed at Neil's antics as he flipped open his mirror again. The leader glared and stormed out of the training room and the others followed leaving Neil behind. Odie, the only black member of the team, looked behind his shoulder at Neil and shook his head. The blond, self-absorbed teen felt cold all of a sudden. He closed his mirror and headed out of a side door in the training room to get some fresh air.

"I just don't know what to do about him," Jay said to his mentor later on in the day. "He doesn't listen and all he does is rely on his luck to get him through battles. I'm afraid that his self-centeredness is really going to hurt the team one day." Hera stared at her pupil and stroked her pet peacock in thought. "What should I do Ms. Hera?"

"Give Neil another chance Jay, if he is still not a part of the team then perhaps you should find someone to take his place. After all you need seven to defeat Cronus." Jay nodded and left the great room to talk to the others while Neil was out for a photo shoot.

To Jay, the walk from the school to the dorms was the longest walk in his life. He was left with his own thoughts and for some reason couldn't help but notice Neil's billboards. It seemed to be a reminder of all the good times the team had had despite how involved Neil was with himself. Jay was starting to have mixed feelings about kicking Neil off the team. He would have to discuss this with the others.

Theresa was the first to stand when Jay walked into the dorms living room. He looked at his five other teammates and told them what Hera had just told him.

"Well if we do replace Neil I think we should replace him with another girl," Atlanta said after a moment. "Maybe we should start looking,"

"We aren't doing anything, there's still a chance Neil will turn his attitude around." Jay said stopping anymore talk of replacing Neil right away.

"Fat chance," Archie said crossing his arms "He'll never change, Jay, you know that. We all know that." Just then Neil walked into the room pretending that the others didn't exist. They all had a funny feeling that Neil heard every word that they said about him. Jay bit his lower lip and put on a friendly tone.

"Hey Neil, your back early," Neil just pulled out his mirror.

"Yeah, they had to cancel. Seems that my photographer went missing or something." He wasn't looking at any of them. "Though I did just get an offer at a huge agency and I think I'm going to accept it. I mean being a hero doesn't pay now does it." He closed his mirror and looked at the six teens in front of him.

"You're quitting the team Neil?" Herry asked furrowing his eyebrows. Neil thought about that for a moment.

"More like quitting school and moving out, if you guys really need my help you can call," he said and walked to his room to pack. The young heroes blinked and suddenly felt really guilty. Herry couldn't stand the silence. He stood up and walked down to the kitchen to talk to Athena and maybe get something to eat.

Athena was already busy cooking. Herry sat at the table and sighed. The Goddess of War and Wisdom turned to look at him.

"What's wrong Herry?" she asked setting a plate of food in front him.

"Neil said he got a job at a modeling agency and he's moving out of the dorms, dropping out of school, and maybe quitting the team." Herry stabbed at his food a little depressed. "I have a feeling we finally got him to realize that we find him annoying."

"That's funny, when Neil was here earlier he said he was going to stay with his family for a while because his aunt was sick. He said nothing about a modeling job." Athena said in a matter-of-fact tone, missing Herry's last sentence.

"So you mean, Neil lied to us?" Herry looked at the Goddess who was humming to herself. This made Herry feel worse. Neil came down stairs with his duffel bag on one shoulder. He was ignoring Herry completely. He was almost to the door when Jay came barreling down the stairs. Archie, Atlanta, Odie and Theresa followed close behind him

"I just got word that Cronus is in the park with his giants," Jay said. "Neil you can move out later, right now we need you." Neil sighed and set his bag down.

"All right, lets go fight Cronus," he said.

Herry got them to the park in no time at all. They all filed out just as Cronus finished the final touches on transforming the park.

"Ah young heroes, you finally decided to show up." He said with an evil grin. "Do you like what I've done with the place?" he motioned behind him at a thick forest of thorns. All seven heroes got ready to fight. Cronus motioned for his giants to attack. No one saw Cronus throw a dagger at Theresa. As luck would have it though, Neil was standing near Theresa and pushed her out of the way of the on coming dagger, but instead it plunged into him. Theresa was knocked out when Neil pushed her out of the way and no one noticed the two on the ground. Cronus growled that he missed his target, but he suddenly smiled. His twisted little game became more interesting. He walked over to the wounded blond and lifted him up and disappeared. It wasn't long after that the five remaining teens beat the giants. Jay rushed over to Theresa who was starting to come to.

"Are you ok?" Jay asked helping her up. She nodded holding her head. Archie picked up something gold from the ground and looked at it. "Where's Neil?" Jay asked suddenly noticing that he was missing.

"Gone," Archie said holding up Neil's mirror. Everyone looked at Archie like he was lying.

"Wait," Theresa said remembering what happened to her. "I remember turning around and seeing something flying towards me then Neil pushing me out of the way," she said. She looked at Jay, biting her lower lip. Jay grabbed the mirror from Archie and gave it to Theresa.

"Do you think you can find him?" Jay asked.

"Oh you don't need her to find him," a voice said from behind them. They all turned around. Cronus smiled evilly at the teenagers. "He's right through there," he motioned to the thick forest behind him and began to laugh. He opened a portal to reveal a glass casket. Inside the casket was Neil. He looked paler then normal; in fact he looked a little dead. He was wearing what looked to be a purple toga, and a crown and from what the teens could see he was holding a strange white flower and the same flower was all littered around him. Jay lunged at the image hoping he could get to Neil, but Cronus closed the portal and began to laugh. He opened up his escape portal and disappeared.

The six heroes took no time in rushing to the forest and began to hack their way through to get to their friend. Unfortunately, things looked to be like they weren't going to be that simple. Every time the heroes got through a little, the forest would grow back thicker. Odie looked at Jay and sighed noticing how tired everyone was getting.

"We'll have to come back for him, but right now we can't get to him." Odie said. Jay nodded and told everyone to get into Herry's truck. They all looked at the strange wall and sighed feeling sick to their stomachs that they lost Neil, just when he finally became a true hero.


	2. Neil's Secrets

**A/N: **The last chapter was pretty short I know. This one is full of sadness I hate to say, but there's a nice little surprise at the end. PS. I don't own this, so don't sue!

**Summary: **Cronus has some sort of twisted game planned and decides to make an old European Fairy Tale come to life, but his intended target is saved at the last minute by a stroke of Luck, and gets a new target. Neil is under a spell of Sleeping Death and only his true love can wake him. But who is it? Will the others find the person in time to save the world? Or will Neil be asleep forever? R and R!

* * *

No one said anything all the way back to the school. Jay was dreading the fact that he would have to go through Neil's belongings. They all solemnly walked into the school and to the janitor's closet. They didn't know how they were going to tell Hera and Aphrodite about Neil's death.

"I can't believe how mean we were to him…" Atlanta said quietly when they were in front of the portal. Jay walked through not saying anything to the others. Hera was watering a plant of some kind when the kids returned. She looked at the six and frowned.

"Where is Neil?" she asked. Jay sighed and gave Hera the mirror. She sighed and called for Aphrodite. The Goddess of Love appeared swiftly. She looked at the six heroes with their heads bowed in mourning. She looked Hera who handed her the mirror.

"What happened?" the two Goddesses asked at once. Jay began to explain the whole story and Odie pulled out his computer. He had managed to film what they saw. Hera and Aphrodite gathered around Odie's laptop along with the others. They all forced themselves to watch again, tears were welling up in all their eyes when they saw Neil lying in his bed of flowers looking so peaceful and beautiful.

"You know what must be done then," Hera said quietly. She stared at Neil's princely image on the glowing screen. Jay nodded and looked at Odie.

"Odie, do you think you could come up with a way to get through that forest?" he asked in his leader tone. Odie closed his laptop and looked at Jay, there was still tears in his eyes. He nodded, though his voice was shaky when he spoke.

"I'll get right on it, I'm sure Hermes can give me a hand." Odie stood wiping his eyes and walking to Hermes' workroom. Jay looked at the others and sighed heavily.

"We might as well go through Neil's things. There might be something in there that can help us contact his family." The others nodded and walked back to the dorms.

Neil's bag was still on the floor when the four teens walked in. Athena was nowhere to be found and this was fine with them. They didn't think they could bear having to tell anyone else for now. Herry picked the heavy bag off the floor and led his friends into the living room. He set the bag down on the coffee table. No one approached it for a long time. Finally Archie got the courage to open it. He began to pull things out, mostly pictures from his modeling career. Theresa started to laugh at the memory of when they first met him. He thought they were fans of his.

Next, Archie pulled out Neil's clothes. There were a lot of things in there that they knew Neil never wore. A lot of things that they knew Neil would have looked very good in. Jay kneeled next to Archie and started to help him. Soon they pulled out a small black book with a gold monogrammed 'N' upon it. Jay opened the book.

"What's that Jay?" Herry asked looking up from one of Neil's favorite shirts.

"Neil's diary," Jay said quietly. "I think this is the only time he doesn't talk about himself that much," the other three looked at Jay waiting for him to read. Jay cleared his throat.

"Today was the weirdest day of my life," Jay started. The entry started to talk about Neil meeting the other heroes and joining the group. The last line of the entry put a pain of guilt into the leaders heart. "I think it'll be nice to finally have friends that will want to get to know me, for me." The others looked down. Jay flipped through and bit his lip. What he read on the page made him close the book.

"What is it Jay?" Theresa asked concernedly.

"Neil had cancer, but he refused to tell us or get any treatment for it. He was going to die anyway." Theresa kneeled next to Jay and hugged him. Atlanta picked the book up and opened to a new page. She saw their names and little paragraph written about them.

"Jay is our leader," Atlanta read. "He's smart, good looking, cool and always keeps his head in the worst of situations. Whenever any of us need help or advice, we can count on Jay. I think his suave is the reason why Theresa likes him, but who can blame her." Theresa blushed a deep red. Jay just blinked while Atlanta continued.

"Odie is the smartest out of everyone. I think Odie could take over the world if he really wanted, but he's also nice. Sure he dresses like a nerd, but he pulls it off so well. If I had to be anyone but myself I would want to be Odie.

"Theresa is a great fighter and a beautiful girl. She's defiantly second in command since she can be there for her friends in a way Jay can't. She says her dad doesn't pay attention to her, but I have a hard time believing that, she demands attention more then I do and she gets it.

"Atlanta is also very beautiful. Even though she has a temper on her and she can be really hot headed sometimes, I don't think that could bother me; or anyone for that matter. Her heart is always in the right place even if her head isn't always. I have to admit I'm a little jealous of her sometimes.

"Arch-" Atlanta couldn't finish the paragraph since she was interrupted by a very out-of-breath Odie. He stumbled over and stood in front of his friends.

"Neil," he started, but had to catch his breath "Neil is," another breath "Neil is alive!"


	3. Achilles' Past

**A/N: **I would like to thank my two reviews. You guys are amazing and I'm going to keep this story up, because I happen to like this story. This chapter is dedicated to Vixen-Ra. PS. I don't own this, so don't sue!

**Summary: **Cronus has some sort of twisted game planned and decides to make an old European Fairy Tale come to life, but his intended target is saved at the last minute by a stroke of Luck, and gets a new target. Neil is under a spell of Sleeping Death and only his true love can wake him. But who is it? Will the others find the person in time to save the world? Or will Neil be asleep forever? R and R!

* * *

Five sets of eyes opened wide. Odie had just burst into the room proclaiming that Neil was alive. None of them believed it and there was a long silence in the room. The shock was so intense that one could easily be electrocuted by anything. Herry was the first to speak.

"How is that possible Odie? We saw him, he's dead." Odie shook his head now having caught his breath.

"He looks dead, but he's not, he's just asleep." Odie said looking at his blinking friends he rolled his eyes. "Haven't any of you ever read fairy tales?" blinking was the only response he got. "The fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty? The princess pricks her finger and falls into an enchanted sleep. She looks dead, but she's not and the only way that the spell could be broken was by true loves first kiss." More blinking ensued, but finally Odie got a response.

"So, Neil is a princess who needs to be kissed by his true love in order to come back from the dead?" Archie asked a little stupidly. Odie slapped his forehead and shook his head.

"Come on, we have to go back to the school. Hermes and I think we found a way to get through," Jay nodded and stood up following Odie. The other four quickly followed behind leaving Neil's things in disarray.

When the six teens arrived at the school, Odie led them to Hermes' work area. Hermes wasn't around, but Odie explained that he was working on the plan.

"Hermes and I reviewed what my PMR managed to record, and I noticed something." The descendant of Odysseus pressed play on the keyboard. "Now if you noticed this is when we first start hacking away at that forest, and look while us guys are going hard at it, Atlanta and Theresa are managing to get further in than us, but as soon as we get close to them we all get pushed back." The others watched seeing where this was going. Theresa and Atlanta started to laugh.

"You can't be serious," Herry almost yelled in out rage. Odie just nodded and looked at Archie who looked quite devastated.

"We're going to do anything to get Neil back," Jay said, "no matter what it takes. I just hope this works Odie."

"It should," Odie said standing up looking at the laughing girls. "Lets just get ready, we'll get our weapons from Ares after," Archie groaned and followed Odie out.

"Why is it that my ancestors some how manage to be talked into becoming girls?" Archie asked walking out of the change room wearing a girl sweater with a zipper and very tight pants. The shirt managed to make Archie look like he had breasts. He was wearing a long purple wig to make him girlier. Theresa and Atlanta started to laugh again when they saw Archie. This was going to be amusing.

Jay was the next to come out. He was wearing a nice yellow and purple dress, and the braids of his wig hung over his shoulder. Archie snickered along with the girls. This in turn made Jay blush a very deep red.

Odie came out shortly after. He looked almost too comfortable in his casual girl attire. In fact, the clothes looked like his normal clothes and his hair was just a bit longer. Though he was wearing make up and like Jay and Archie he had breasts now.

"Now we just need Herry to come out," Jay said trying not to think about what he was wearing. Archie walked over to the door of the last change room. He knocked on it.

"Come out Herry, we have to hurry," Archie called through the door.

"No way!" Herry yelled. "I'm not coming out! I don't even look like a girl!"

"You can't look that bad," Jay said walking up beside Archie. "Come on we need you to get Neil, you're the only one that can lift him!" There was a loud sigh and out of the change walked a very big girl.

Everyone tried not to laugh at Herry. He looked like one of those body-builder women. His clothes even looked the part. Archie started to snicker a little while the girls just left the room. Suddenly the violet haired boy didn't feel so bad about looking like a girl. At least he didn't look ridiculous.

"Are you sure this is going to work Odie?" Herry asked not feeling very girly at all. Odie nodded from his laptop, not noticing Herry at all.

"Yeah, these clothes are designed to fool anyone to thinking we're all girls, and it should trick those thorns too. If Cronus shows up though, we're all screwed." The other boys nodded and followed Jay out to get some weapons from Ares.

The girls were all ready there getting what they needed. They wouldn't look at Herry at all since he looked way too funny and they needed to be serious. Ares just shook his head at the boys. He couldn't believe they were dressed as girls. To him it was despicable, but he wouldn't say anything. Hera had explained everything to him, and even though he didn't like Neil, he was a member of the team and therefore important.

"All right," Jay said. "Let's go save Neil!" the others nodded and headed out to Herry's truck.


	4. Glowing Narcissus

** A/N: **Sorry chapter four took forever to come out. I had lost my muse, but then I found two new muses so all was right in the world. This chapter is dedicated to all my great reviewers. Here's hoping I get chapter five out quicker. PS. I don't own this, so don't sue!

** Summary: **Cronus has some sort of twisted game planned and decides to make an old European Fairy Tale come to life, but his intended target is saved at the last minute by a stroke of Luck, and gets a new target. Neil is under a spell of Sleeping Death and only his true love can wake him. But who is it? Will the others find the person in time to save the world? Or will Neil be asleep forever? R and R!

A thick white fog settled around the park when the heroes arrived. The six piled out of the truck. Jay told everyone to watch out for Cronus and as soon as two of them got to Neil to start bringing him out and to keep in contact with the PMR. The others nodded and made a run for it to the forest.

Archie was surprised that the plan was working. He was getting into the forest with no problem, though he felt a little uneasy about not being able to see his friends.

"How deep is this place?" Archie asked into his headset as a thorn ripped at his clothes. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"It's pretty deep," came Odie's voice. "You're looking for a white light, those narcissus flowers were giving off a strange glow." Archie just gave the thin air a funny look and kept moving through the forest.

"Hey guys, I can see the clearing," came Herry's voice through everyone's headset.

"Good, just get to Neil," Jay said wincing as a thorn scraped his arm.

"Jay," Theresa was getting caught up in a very thick part of the forest. "It's getting harder to hack through, I feel like we haven't gone anywhere,"

"That's funny," Archie said stepping into a clearing. "I'm through." The young boy looked around for any sign of Herry. The larger boy walked over to his friend and then looked behind him to see their paths being sealed.

"You guys might want to turn around," Herry said a little panicked.

"Why?" Jay asked starting to break up a little.

"Because once you get to the clearing, the path closes again," there was a silence for a bit as if the other four were thinking about what to do.

"Is there another way in?" Odie suddenly asked. Archie looked around and noticed an opening big enough for a small aircraft of some sort to get in.

"Yeah," Archie said pointing his PMR to the opening. "Right in the center," he brought the little device down. "Why don't you four go back to the school and get something to get us out of here and we'll figure out how to move Neil, just in case Cronus has something up his sleeve in here.

"Just be careful Archie," Atlanta said. It was almost like she was really worried about Archie being in there.

"Don't worry Atlanta," Archie said with a small smile on his face. "I'll be fine, I have Herry with me."

"Ok then it's settled, we'll go back to the school. In the mean time you two watch your backs. Cronus could show up at any moment." Jay warned as he turned around and started to walk back the way he came. When the others got out Jay pressed the button on the PMR again to give one last message to Herry and Archie. "Guys," he said, but all that he got back was static. It was obvious that the PMRs wouldn't work now that they were on this side of the forest. Jay bit his lip and motioned that they had no choice, but to go.

On the inside, Archie and Herry were making their way up to Neil. The boy's glass tomb was upon a pyramid of gold. Herry and Archie could see that the same flower surrounded him; the beautiful white narcissus. Neil was dressed in a beautiful wine toga, a golden crown upon his flaxen head. He looked like a king. Archie and Herry couldn't help but draw back a breath in awe. They could now see why Neil was in love with himself.

Herry looked at Archie silently asking if he should lift the glass or not. Archie nodded and watched his friend. The glass top came off easily, which some how made Archie feel uneasy and paranoid.

"What's wrong Arch?" Herry asked thinking of the best way to pick Neil up.

"Well, this all seems too easy," Archie responded. He looked around the clearing. "You would think Cronus would have shown up by now to try and get us away from Neil." Herry began to look around as well then shrugged.

"Well we do have to remember that Neil wasn't Cronus' target. Theresa was. So really I think he wanted to draw Jay out, but instead he got us." Archie and Herry looked at each other and shrugged.

"They're taking too long," Archie finally said after a few moments. Herry was just looking at the flowers and sighed. He had to admit he was getting a little antsy too.

"What's wrong young Hercules?" came a sly voice from the shadows. The two young heroes spun around to face Cronus and his giants. Archie glared and pulled out his sword and Hephaestus whip. Cronus just clicked his tongue and smirked as he heard the sound of the air moving at a strange whirling speed. Like the sky itself had a heart beat. Archie and Herry both looked to the forest skylight and saw Jay coming through the opening.

"Herry you got to get Neil out of here," Archie said as Jay landed on top of the pyramid. "Jay and I will hold them back."

"Put Atlanta in that sentence and I'll be happy," Atlanta said coming out of the helicopter. Archie smiled quickly at Atlanta then turned to face the giants once again. Herry didn't waste any time in getting hooked up to the harness and flinging Neil over his shoulder. Jay, Archie and Atlanta started to fight the giants.

It wasn't long, until Cronus signalled for his giants to retreat. "Until next time children," He said and went through one of his portals. The three teens looked at each other and got hooked up on harnesses. Herry was almost to the top of the forest when Cronus appeared again and sent something flying towards the rope that held Herry. The object bumped the rope and caused Herry to lose his grip on Neil, but as luck would have it, Archie was right below and caught him before the boy really did die. The God of Time began to laugh and disappeared again. Jay, and Atlanta looked at each other wondering what that was all about. Herry was trying to stay focused on getting out of the forest to really care, and Archie was just surprised that he caught Neil.

The six teens made it into the helicopter in no time and went back to the school as fast as they could. Odie had explained to Herry that he hotwired his truck to get back to the school. The strongest teen just shrugged it off and helped Archie place Neil on a stretcher. Jay was replaying the last few minutes in his head. That battle seemed way to easy. He wanted to know what Cronus had planed.


	5. Neil's True Loves?

**A/N: **Well, I'm terribly sorry this chapter took so bloody long to come out, the great brick wall all writers must face. But never fear, chapter 5 is now here and hopefully chapter 6 to follow. PS. I don't own this, so don't sue! PPS. I know it's short.

**Summary: **Cronus has some sort of twisted game planned and decides to make an old European Fairy Tale come to life, but his intended target is saved at the last minute by a stroke of Luck, and gets a new target. Neil is under a spell of Sleeping Death and only his true love can wake him. But who is it? Will the others find the person in time to save the world? Or will Neil be asleep forever? R and R!

* * *

"I swear!" Archie said as he burst into Chiron's Study a head of everyone else. "Cronus has gone even more wired if that was even possible." Chiron looked up from his scrolls to see the young heroes walk in with Neil on a stretcher. The sleeping teen was placed upon the chez in the study, unaware of what was going on. Chiron sauntered over to the seven teens and began to look at Neil.

"I need someone to get Hera, Hermes and Aphrodite," the centaur said after a minute. Atlanta nodded and rushed off. Theresa sighed and sat down next to Neil taking his hand. She gasped, froze, than dropped the hand instantly.

"What is it Theresa?" Jay asked sitting beside her. Theresa shook her head and looked quite upset. Odie took a step forward and waited for Theresa to explain.

"He's dreaming," Theresa said still looking upset. Archie rolled his eyes. Theresa glared at him. "His emotions are that of failure and fear and just negative things. I don't know how to explain it." The five teens sighed and looked at their friend.

It wasn't long until Atlanta returned with Aphrodite, Hera and Hermes. The three gods went over to Neil and looked down. Hermes couldn't help but snicker a little.

"He reminds me of Narcissus," he said. Hera just rolled her eyes and looked at Chiron.

"There is nothing I can do my lady," Chiron said. "It seems that only true loves kiss can break this spell, and I don't know anyway of finding that out."

"So you mean, Neil is going to be asleep…forever?" Herry asked. Chiron nodded and looked at the young descendant of Hercules. Or at least he thought he was looking at him. Because of all the excitement, Archie and Herry were still in their girl clothing. Archie made a strange sound as he saw this.

"I can't believe I forgot about this," he said. Herry looked a little embarrassed.

"Go change," Hera said quietly. Herry and Archie nodded their thanks and left to get into something more normal for them. Aphrodite, who up until this point was staring at Neil, decided to speak as soon as the two boys left.

"It's one of them," she said and began to file her nails. Everyone looked up from the blond upon the couch.

"What do you mean Ms. Aphrodite?" Jay asked looking to the door where Herry and Archie had just left. The Goddess of Love and Beauty didn't look at any of them as she continued on her grooming.

"I mean it's either Archie or Herry who have to wake up Neil," she said. She gave a little shrug before adding "Or it could be both."

The four teens that stood around Neil just blinked. Atlanta began to laugh. For some reason she couldn't see either Herry or Archie being a good match for Neil. Jay gave the young huntress a strange look before going back to asking Aphrodite how they would be able to tell.

"Well," she thought out loud. She sat on the couch next to Neil's head. "There is a pool, I mean we would just need two strands of Neil's hair, one strand of Archie's hair, and one strand of Herry's," just as Aphrodite proclaimed that, Archie and Herry returned from getting changed.

"What about my hair?" Herry asked walking over to the group. Atlanta was trying to compose herself, but it was really hard to do.

"Miss. Aphrodite thinks that one of you can wake up Neil," Jay said. Archie and Herry just blinked. Jay just continued. "So we need one strand of hair from you two so we can find out who exactly is suppose to wake him." Archie shook his head. He refused to be put in that kind of situation.

"Come on Archie," Herry said putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "Neil is apart of this team, and if one of us has to kiss him to wake him up then fine."  
"It's embarrassing," Archie said. "No I'm not doing it,"  
"There's a fifty percent chance that it's you," Odie said. Archie sighed and looked at Herry, then at Neil, then at his four other friends.

"All right I'll give up my hair on the condition that it's only Herry, Miss. Aphrodite, and me that know who has to wake up Neil. You four can't pry into it either." Archie had a bound determined look on his face. Jay nodded his head giving the purple haired boy his word that they would not pry. "Then let's go get Neil's hair brush, I'm sure he has some stray hairs in there."


	6. The Waters of Narcissus

**A/N: **I know… I'm a bad author… leaving you guys in the dark on this story and all… well it's almost done I promise you that. Also look for my new Christmas fiction hopefully coming out before Christmas. Enjoy chapter six and I'll try to have chapter seven out soon. So Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Yule, and Happy New Year!

**Summary: **Cronus has some sort of twisted game planned and decides to make an old European Fairy Tale come to life, but his intended target is saved at the last minute by a stroke of Luck, and gets a new target. Neil is under a spell of Sleeping Death and only his true love can wake him. But who is it? Will the others find the person in time to save the world? Or will Neil be asleep forever? R and R!

* * *

Neil's luck hadn't failed the teens yet. When Archie grabbed Neil's brush from the coffee table in the dorm, he noticed that there were only two stray hairs on it. The boy debated on whether or not he should take the hairs out of the brush, but decide against it just encase he lost one or both.

He moved to walk out of the room, but his eyes landed on Neil's diary, and mirror. He thought for a moment before picking the two objects out and running back outside just as Jay, Atlanta, Theresa and Odie got to the dorms.

"We'll be on the roof with Odie's laptop hooked up if you guys manage to wake up Neil," Jay explained to the purple haired boy. "Herry's wanted to do some training so that's where he is. Aphrodite said when you're ready to find out just to go to her office." Archie nodded and headed back to the school.

"Archie is really shook up about this," Atlanta observed. "I don't see why we can't know too."  
"I don't think I would want anyone to know if it was me," Odie said. "I mean I love the ladies and if I was the true love of a dude… Well, I don't think I could do it."

"I guess," Atlanta said. "I hope it's not Archie." Jay and Odie gave their friend a strange look, not understanding the statement. Theresa on the other hand understood and just nodded in agreement.

Back at the school, Archie was watching Herry train with Hercules. They were doing some weight training, but it looked way to easy for Herry. Hercules wanted to see how much weight the boy could lift and started to add onto bar. Herry didn't seem to notice. It wasn't until Hercules ran out weights that it started to get a little hard for him to lift. Archie was a little amazed, but not as amazed as he use to be.

"All right Herry, I think that's enough for today," Hercules said when he noticed Archie watching them. Herry nodded and sat up. He looked at Archie. They silently nodded to each other tell the other that they were ready. "Hit the showers kid," Hercules said and walked off.

"I'll be outside Aphrodite's office," Archie said. Herry nodded and walked off to the showers while Archie walked off to the office.

In front of the golden doors of the Goddess of Love's office, Archie paced impatiently. He began to think about his current plight. What if he had to kiss Neil? He never thought himself attracted to boys before. He thought himself one hundred percent heterosexual with no chance of him ever being intimate with a man. Thinking more about it however, he saw how feminine Neil actually was. Archie could see how beautiful Neil looked when it came to the sun just catching his hair right. The violet haired boy felt his cheeks go red as he thought on it. Thank goodness for Herry to choose that moment to walk in.

"Well," Herry said looking at the doors to Aphrodite's office. "We should probably get this thing over and done with." Archie nodded in agreement and walked into the office with Herry.

Aphrodite was sitting at a pool of water humming a soft tune. Herry and Archie were intoxicated by the sound of her voice. She smiled at them and beckoned them forward. The two boys obeyed and sat at the edge of the pool with her.

"This pool is made with the same waters that Narcissus drowned in," she said touching the pool with her finger. "Do you have Neil's hairs?" the boys nodded as Archie handed her the two golden hairs. She dropped one into the pool and it began to glow a vibrant blue.

"Now Herry," she said, "we'll start with you. If the pool turns silver it means that you are not the one to wake Neil. If it turns gold on the other hand you are Neil's true love." Herry nodded in understanding and dropped on of his hairs into the pool. The blue waters began to bubble and turn and glow. When it settled down, the water was a silvery mirror. Herry let out a breath he was holding. Archie bit his lip, hoping that it would turn silver for him as well.

Aphrodite touched the pool again making it turn clear. She dropped the second golden strand into the pool and the three watched is it turned back into a vibrant blue. The beautiful Goddess nodded to Archie to drop his hair into the pool. Archie did so and took in a breath as it bubbled and turned finally turning gold. Archie groaned a little as he looked into the gold pool. He was Neil's true love.


End file.
